I'll Love You Forever
by GiRl-YoU-dOn'T-kNoW-176
Summary: Vanessa starts wondering whether Zac still loves her. She carries out a test. will he pass or not? read to find out. Zanessa. being redone, previously known as 'doubt'
1. Chapter 1

**hey FFFs, this is my first twoshot.  
its called 'doubt'  
****and as the title suggests  
its about doubt  
i finished this story ages ago but never found the time to type  
so here it is  
also id love to give credit to my BFFs Melanie(Melxeen) and Lucretia(wackystrings215), who helped me and made me smile:)(this is for you mel-cretia:))  
onto the story  
drum roll.......**

* * *

20 year old, Vanessa Hudgens, stepped out of her front door into the gleaming L.A sunshine. She winced, seeing paparazzis block her path and start to ask questions.

"Hey Vanessa, gimme a smile" one of them said.

"Vanessa, have you and zac had sex yet?"

"Vanessa, you look hot today"

"Nessa, is it true Zac is getting bored of you and that he doesnt love you anymore?" another one asked.

this got Vanessa thinking, 'I hope its not true, but what if it is, what if he doesnt love me anymore, but that cant be, he is always there for me, well except sometimes, like on my birthday, when he made me walk alone and also some other times when... omigosh!! its true, he doesnt love me anymore, but wait, what if im wrong, i need help.'she decided.

She got into her black BMW and drove to Zac Efron's apartment.

As soon as she got there, she searched in her handbag for the set of keys Zac gave her, so she could go in any time she wanted, and once she found them, she unlocked the door and stepped into the deluxe apartment.

"Hey babe " Zac greeted, running his hand through his soft sandy brown hair.

"Hey"Vanessa said, but it was barely audible.

"you okay?"he asked, his crystal blue eyes filled with concern.

"yeah, im fine" Vanessa put on a fake smile and nodded.

"okay"

Zac leaned down slowly to kiss her but when his face was a centimeter away, Vanessa turned her face to the left and due to that, Zac's lips were pressed against her cheek.

He pulled away, "are you sure you're okay?" he asked again.

"yeah, im fine"

"okaay."

Vanessa stayed at Zac's place for a while, watching a few movies with him and sharing a really awkward silence with him.

As soon as she got home, she called her three best friends, who rushed over to her house.

First Ashley, then Monique and finally Leslie came over.

The four girls settled down in Vanessa's bedroom and started talking.

Vanessa explained to the others, the events that took place earlier that day and explained the doubt.

"Oh honey, its obvious he loves you, don't you see the way he looks at you." Monique said, trying to cheer up her friend.

"well...what if he is just doing that so i don't suspect him." Vanessa argued, frowning slightly. She then explained to the girls how sometimes he would refuse to hold her hand when they went out to award shows or other places, or how he walks in front of her, leaving her nagging behind.

"okay, maybe he does that but you cant be so sure he doesn't love you anymore," Ashley said, then thought for a while. "I know, why don't we test him?" she suggested.

"How?" Vanessa asked, liking the idea.

"I know, we could have, um.., me wear these really hot and skimpy clothes and try and flirt with him. If he flirts along, he's not worth you but if he doesn't, its obvious he still loves you and doesn't want to lose you" Leslie explained.

Vanessa's face lit up. "I like it, it sounds nice, im sorry Les, but you'd have to, you're the only one here he doesn't know that well" she said.

"dont worry honey, if it gets a smile on that pretty tanned face of yours, im willing to do it" Leslie said.

"thank you so much" Vanessa and Leslie shared a friendly hug.

"He's gonna be at the gym tommorow morning so you can do it then" Vanessa suggested earning a nod from Leslie.

* * *

"Girls, lets go shopping!" Ashley squealed while the others nodded.

* * *

"I think this should do the trick" Vanessa said, holding up a pair of tight demin shorts, a red, low-neck tube top that stopped right above the belly button.(AN: sorry guys, im not fashionable, a top is a top for me, i dont know what a tube top is even though i might have loads, but i just used it trying to be more specific, so if you get a wrong pic, im sorry:D)

"And to top it all off, how about this totally funky hat" Ashley suggested, showing everyone else a black Gucci hat.

"Perfect!" Monique squealed, she snatched the pieces of clothing from Ashley and Vanessa and gave them to Leslie, who went to try them on in the dressing rooms.

She came out a minute later and as soon as the girls paid for the clothes, they bought a frappucino each and left in Moniques car, first to Vanessa's, then to Ashley's, then to Leslies and finally Monique stopped at her own house after dropping the others at their respective houses.

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING

"Are you sure you wanna do this Les?" Vanessa quired, as she and Leslie slid into the car seats.

Vanessa started the engine and pulled out from her garage and started driving towards the gym Zac went to.

"Yes, if its for my best friends, id do anything" Leslie said.

"Thanks Les, i owe you so much" Vanessa smiled.

"Nope, dont worry about it"

The rest of the drive was silent, both young ladies thinking of ways to make the plan work.

* * *

They reached the gym Zac went to in a short while, they got out of the car and spotted Zac's black Bentley outside, in the parking lot.

They got into the building and climbed a few storeys in search for Zac.

"There he is"Vanessa whispered in a hushed tone, grabbing Leslie's arm and halting to a stop with her.

The duo hid behind a pillar, large enough to hide both of them, and watched Zac do some push-ups. He was covered in sweat from head to toe and it looked like he had just jumped into a pool fully clothed.

"I'm going in" Leslie whispered.

"Okay, your name is um..(AN: me too, um...) i know, Chelsea." Vanessa decided.

" how did you get Chelsea?" Leslie asked.

Vanessa pointed to a 'Chelsea FC' banner.

"Okay"

* * *

Leslie strutted over to Zac, who stood up seeing her approach.

"Uhh... hello?" Zac said, more like asked.

Leslie giggled flirtatiously, " Hi, I'm Les... i mean Chelsea" she corected sticking her hand out. Zac shook her hand but failed to mask how disgusted he was by her outfit.

"uhhh..., I'm Zac" he said, awkwardly, letting go of her hand.

" Everyone knows, you are one of America's hottest men." Chelsea stated.

"uhh... yeah"

"so you wanna go out sometime?"Chelsea asked, she took a step infront of Zac znd placed her hand on his upper arm. He stared at her hand awkwardly and felt a sudden boost of confidence.

"Listen, i already have a girlfriend who i love so i suggest you leave me alone in piece." he said.

"You mean, your high school musical co-star, Vanessa Hudgens?" Chelsea asked earning a nod from Zac.

"Well i heard you got bored of her and something like you dont love her anymore" Chelsea said.

"From where?" he asked, curiously.

"Magazines, dahling" she responded casually.

"/$? paparazzis, maybe thats why she was acting wierd yesterday. I have to see her." he decided, thinking aloud. He grabbed his belongings and was on his way leaving the gym, Leslie followed him, trying to stop him but not succeding.

He bumped into someone, he helped the person up and said "Hey, im so sorry.. Vanessa, what are you doing here?" he asked, realising it was his girlfriend.

"Thanks" she mumbled, using her hands to dust the dirt off her clothes.

"What are you doing here?" he repeated.

Leslie halted to a stop seeing Vanessa.

"nessa, i tried to stop him but..." she saw Zac"...Oh, hey Zac" she put on a fake smile and waved.

"You know her?" Zac questioned.

Vanessa and Leslie both nodded.

"Yeah, her name is Leslie not Chelsea and well.. we're here because...." Vanessa started but Zac cut her off.

"No, lemme tell you why you're here, it's because you dont trust me!" Zac exclaimed, anger and hurt running through his veins and his eyes were dark blue.

"Zac please..." Vanessa begged, but Zac cut her off again

"No, Nessa, I love you, i cant believe what you just did. i cant believe you dont trust me, just...just leave me" he said, then walked off, leaving Vanessa and Leslie feeling guiltier than ever but worse, leaving Vanessa with tears pouring down her cheeks.(AN: oooohhh, Drama!:D)

* * *

**Hey FFFs, i was gonna make this a oneshot but its taking me too long  
****anyway  
****enjoy  
and review, please:)**

**thanks in advance!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Zac took a deep breath and wiped the single tear that rolled down his cheek. He brought his knees closer to his chest and sighed. It was around six in the evening and Zac was currently seated on the white sand in a beach, which was his place to think or just go when he was sad and the only person who actually knew about it was Vanessa, the love of his life. He wrapped his arms around his knees and watched the sun set, it was beautiful.

"I guessed you'd be here" An angelic voice said, bringing him out of his trance. He turned around and saw Vanessa standing there. She was wearing one of the many T-shirts she stole from him and he knew why she did, because they smelt of him. She was wearing worn-out jeans and her hair was tied in a messy bun, and even though her cheeks were stained with tears, she was still the prettiest girl he had ever seen. He turned around again, not facing her. She sighed.

"can I sit next to you?" she asked. He didn't answer.

"I'll take that as a yes" she said. sitting down next to him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

She placed her hand on his, but he flinched and moved his hand closer to himself.

She sighed again.

"Zac, I'm sorry, I love you so much"

"Really, then how come you don't trust me?" Zac snorted.

"I know Zac, you're right, I don't deserve you, your love, but its just.... Yesterday, when i was on my way to your place, i heard these paps saying things like you didn't love me and i don't know why, it just got me thinking and if it was true, i was too afraid to lose you." Vanessa explained, her eyes becoming slightly glossy. When Zac saw that, he couldn't help his expressions, that softened. He took her hand in his and wiped the tear that rolled down her cheek.

"I'm sorry baby" she whispered, avoiding his eyes.

"Hey.." he said, making her look at him."Apology accepted"

"I love you so much"

"I love you too, a lot" he replied, sincerely.

And with that, they slowly leaned in a shared a passionate, earth-shattering and wonderful kiss. Their lips were moving in a rhythm only they knew. They pulled away, both breathing heavy, Vanessa rested her head against Zac's chest while he kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her petite frame.

"I love you" Zac whispered in her hair.

"I love you too and always will, forever and ever." (AN: Awwwwwww!)

* * *

THE END!!!

I know it was short, SORRY:D

Did y'all like it ???

REVIEW, PLEASE!!!

xxxxx

mehak


End file.
